gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Gran Turismo 5 Game Modes
Gran Turismo 5 consists of several game modes, accessed from the game's main menu: Gran Turismo Mode Gran Turismo mode, similar to its predecessors, features career style gameplay, as well as access to the online lobby. Upon accessing this game mode, players are met with the GT Life screen. GT Life GT Life is the player's homepage from which several career options are available: A-Spec Get behind the wheel and improve your skills by tackling a variety of racing events. The incredible "Cockpit View" camera lets you race from the best seat in the house, complete with fully re-created interiors and working gauges. A-Spec Events and prizes are detailed in the main artice: A-Spec Mode. B-Spec Manage a stable of AI (artificial intelligence) drivers as the director and manager of a racing team. Coach them to victory and monitor their stamina. It's possible to complete a full GT Life career in both A-Spec and B-Spec modes. GT Auto In GT Auto within GT Life, you can utilize a variety of maintenance services for your car, including oil changes, paint, installation of aero parts, and even full racing modifications. Dealerships Race hard and earn credits to purchase new cars to add to your collection. Pick from some of the best and fastest cars the world has to offer, recreated in stunning detail. Only "premium" cars may be purchased at the Dealerships. Used Car Dealership If you're looking for a bargain or a rare find, check out the used car dealer, where the vehicle offering changes periodically. You can access cars from 1963 to modern used cars, you can access and buy rare classics although they tend to be rather expensive. Special Events Race to gain experience points and level up to unlock new special events, including training courses hosted by real professional race car drivers. Seasonal Events From here players could participate in official online events from the Polyphony Digital team. In these events, all participated with the same regulations, and if you completed the event you would win rewards and experience. Players competed on the leader boards with other players around the world, in Time Trials and Drift Trials. This game mode is no longer accessible after the termination of GT5's online services. Online Collector's Dealership In here players could find popular and rare cars. There was a good chance you could just come across that one car you'd always been looking for, that you hadn't been able to find in the Used Car Dealership. Like Seasonal Events, this game mode is no longer available. Licenses Learn and master a wide range of driving skills, from driving basics to advanced racing techniques for expert drivers. Tuning Shop Pick up performance parts including tires, mufflers and more to increase your cars' performance. Photo Travel Take your car to various photogenic areas around the world and take stunning pictures of your car in America, Europe, and more! Arcade Mode Arcade Mode in Gran Turismo 5 consists of a number of different race modes: Single Race Mode Single Race Mode gives the player the chance to jump straight int a race on any one of Gran Turismo's circuits in any of a large selection of cars. Time Trial Mode In the time trial race mode, you can select a car and a track and race solo on the track. With no competition and no distractions, the sole objective is to learn the course and improve your laptimes. It's you versus the track. Drift Trial Mode Drifting is a driving style where you intentionally make the car slide sideways. Drift trial awards points for maintaining controlled slides and style. Select your track and car; this is a single-player event. 2P Battle Mode This mode lets two players race each other head-to-head in a split-screen format. The TV screen is divided into top and bottom halves, and requires one controller per player. 2P battle is the perfect mode for racing and having fun with friends and family. Category:Game Modes Category:Gran Turismo 5